Tranquil Intensity
by Hieiko
Summary: A collection of Hiei/Mukuro drabbles. Written as responses to various challenges.
1. As My Loved One Sleeps

Title: **As My Loved One Sleeps**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
Pairing: Hiei/Mukuro  
Notes: Written for **anime100**'s Battle Scars challenge. Semi-spoilers for the last arc of the series.  
Summary: Mukuro's thoughts as Hiei sleeps.

Mukuro watched her young lover sleep, flat on his stomach while his left arm was flung out to the side, dangling over the edge of the huge canopied bed. She lifted his arm and slid into the bed with him, letting her fingers ghost over his bared skin. She traced the faint scar that encircled his arm midway between wrist and elbow, remembering the day he sacrificed his arm to win a battle he did not intend to survive.

"No, Hiei, it wasn't your time yet," she whispered.

She felt Hiei's arm tighten around her, before she, too, drifted off to slumber.


	2. Free

Title: **Free**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
Pairing: Hiei/Mukuro  
Notes: Written for the livejournal community **anime100** challenge: "You Never Can Tell".  
Summary: Hiei and Mukuro during the Makai Bujutsukai.

There was no one who could ever tell what really happened when Hiei and Mukuro faced one another on the battlefield.

Everyone had watched as the pair fought and each unleashed the best of their attacks. They had seen Mukuro face down Hiei's Kokuryuuha and defeat him. But no one saw how Hiei's power had shattered the steel manacles on Mukuro's wrists. No one had heard the words spoken between the two warriors.

As Hiei fell forward, Mukuro caught him and cradled his head against her shoulder. She finally understood that he hadn't cared about winning.

Hiei had simply wanted to set her free.


	3. At Her Grave

Title: **At Her Grave**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
Notes: Written for the livejournal community **anime100**'s challenge: grave, ultimatum, whisper.  
Summary: Hiei stands at his love's grave, and remembers.

Hiei had never imagined that this was possible, for her to meet death ahead of him. She had been powerful, more powerful than even him.

So it came as a shock when she had fallen. Worse yet, she had been protecting him when it happened. And by then he had been too weak to even lift a finger against her killer. Hiei had given himself an ultimatum, and in two days he'd found the bastard and ripped him to pieces.

Standing now at Mukuro's grave, he could still hear her whisper at that last moment, "I love you."


	4. Apprentice

Title: **Apprentice**  
Author: Hieiko  
Series: Yu Yu Hakusho, crossover with Star Wars  
Characters: Mukuro, Hiei  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Star Wars, or any of the characters.  
Summary: A Knight searches for an apprentice.

After only a year as a Knight, Mukuro began watching the younglings, searching for an apprentice. Nobody knew yet of her plans; the others would question her readiness to train a Padawan.

But the Force told her she should find her Padawan here.

On the training mat, a pair of Padawans ignited their lightsabers. No, one of them did not have the distinct braid. As she watched them train, Mukuro wondered why the other boy had not yet been chosen.

"That boy Hiei is quick to anger," a fellow Knight whispered from behind her.

She had found her new apprentice.


	5. Fools Rush In

Title: **Fools Rush In**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Pairing/Characters: Hiei/Mukuro  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 100  
Notes: Written for the **20_aus**' theme # 19, "The denial of convention".  
Summary: Mukuro and Hiei are about to do something they've never done before.

"This is the most foolish thing we've ever done."

"Far less foolish than trying to kill ourselves."

"We did that separately."

"Oh, so you were referring to things we've done together? I could name a few."

"None worse than this."

"Will you stop complaining? This isn't going to kill you."

"Hn. Might be better if it did."

"Are you itching for a battle again? I'll be happy to oblige you later."

"How much later?"

"An hour, at most."

"Fine. Let's do this."

Mukuro smoothed down her dress, then reached over to adjust Hiei's tie. "Don't forget to say 'I do'."


End file.
